1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a pressure sensor package and an electronic part, and more specifically to a compact, low-cost pressure sensor package and a lightweight electronic part on which the pressure sensor package is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exemplary pressure sensor with a semiconductor substrate (hereinafter, referred to as a “semiconductor pressure sensor”) is shown in FIG. 11. A semiconductor pressure sensor 100 includes a thin diaphragm section 102 and four gauge resistance elements 103. The thin diaphragm section 102 is formed by etching from a back surface of a semiconductor substrate 101. The gauge resistance elements 103 are formed on a front surface of the semiconductor substrate 101. The gauge resistance elements 103 are electrically connected to one another so as to form a Wheatstone bridge. When the diaphragm section 102 is bent under pressure, stress in response to the amount of bending of the diaphragm section 102 is applied to each gauge resistance element 103. The resistance value of the gauge resistance element 103 changes due to the stress. The semiconductor pressure sensor 100 detects pressure by detecting and picking up the change in the resistance value as electric signals (see FIG. 5 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-340714).
The semiconductor pressure sensor is packaged as shown in FIG. 12 for normal use. A pressure sensor package 200 essentially includes a casing 204 which consists of a base 201 of an insulating material, and a resin cover 203. The cover 203 includes a pressure inlet 202. Inside the casing 204, a pressure sensor 205 (100) is disposed on the base 201 and is electrically connected to a lead 207 via a bonding wire 206. In this structure, the pressure sensor 205 (100), as a component of the pressure sensor package 200, may be connected to an external amplifier circuit or compensating circuit (not shown) via the lead 207.